Missions
MMFEC has been mostly adequate on a number of adventures and missions. Missions At the Rapid Rabbit ( ) Five shadowrunners, Mordecai, Ma1nfram3, Fang, Elsie and Cromwell; met for the first time at a tavern and shadowrunner haven in Seattle, the Rapid Rabbit. Their awkward introductions were interrupted when a mysterious human with blue hair, is attacked and asks the runners to help. The runners fight off the attackers and aid the woman in escaping, though Cromwell is nearly forced to kill Elsie (his charge) by a mage controlling his actions, and Mordecai spends most the time buffing in the bathroom. The mysterious woman, Miss J, contacts the runners and hires them to track down those that attacked her. She had been betrayed by Peter Winther, a fixer who had been originally contacted to provide potential runners for her employer to hire. Instead he orchestrated an attack and attempted to capture her. Miss J wants the runners to put him out of business, as a message to others who might cross her employer. Coming for Winther ( to ) The still unnamed group of runners investigated Winther's home, in the Arctic Apartments (after visiting a number of Taverns including the Saucy Wench, the Dry Wench and the Hidden Dragon, and the Blast From the Past matrix haven). Elsie poses as a Corp Scout, and finds herself trapped in the apartment of Daisy Powell, who was once a corp scout herself. Winther's apartment is trapped, revealing nothing but a cryptic warning in shimmering magical letters in the air "quit while you're alive", and a small 'woman' symbol (♀). The runners eventually trace Peter Winther to a storage facility. Peter Winther surrenders, revealing that it wasn't his plan to capture Miss J, but rather that of his girlfriend Venus. The mage accompanying Winther reacts poorly to his accusations and destroys a significant amount of Winther's physical assets, before an angry and berserk Cromwell geeks the mage by crushing his skull... leading the rest of the group to wonder what they've gotten themselves into. Venus Raging ( to ) Peter Winther strikes a deal with Ma1nfram3, providing her with the code to access his files in exchange for leaving him alone, and going after his ex Venus. Miss J recognizing the bigger target sends MMFEC up against Venus, asking the group to hunt down and destroy her magical lodge as a warning. Elsie and Mordecai infiltrate the Merlyns, a wizgang in Seattle, leading them to the Merriwether Apartments in the Leschi area of Seattle. MMFEC sneaks into the building and blows up Venus's magical lodge, destroying it. On their way back MMFEC find themselves ambushed by Venus and the Merlyns, the odds do not look in MMFEC's favor until the arrival of a DocWagon HTR team, sent by Miss J, scares off the Merlyns. Mad Science ( to ) As payment for their rescue Miss J has MMFEC extract and deliver Naseam Deylan, a gender queer elf, from Cross Applied Technologies and deliver to a later define location. MMFEC performs reconnaissance on the Cross Applied Technologies buildings, located in Everett. After a failed infiltration from Fang, Elsie does some sweet talking of the receptionist (eventually leaving her unconscious in the bathroom), while Ma1nfram3 steals personnel information from Cross. MMFEC determine the best course of action will be to extract Naseam Deylan from his apartment, where they live on site. They mostly adequately take out site security, and eventually grab a less than compliant Naseam from their apartment. Once secured Miss J provides them with a location where Naseam should be delivered, and specifies they should able to can talk on arrival. Naseam becomes progressively non-compliant, and increasingly belligerent, it is eventually discovered that they are in withdrawal from a severe addiction to Bliss. MMFEC disagrees on the the best method of handling this, though Elsie does acquire a few doses (from a dealer at the Lovely Arms in South Lake Union) just in case. On their way to deliver Naseam MMFEC are chased by a Cross Applied Technologies security detail that want to get Naseam back. A fight between the vehicles breaks out, and it is revealed that Naseam had a second RFID chip sending information on their location. This one is connected to a cortex bomb that will kill Naseam if detonated. Ma1nfram3 manages to deactivate the bomb, and MMFEC successfully bring Naseam to Miss J and her employer, the Draco Foundation. Political Defense ( to ) MMFEC are hired by Miss J to provide security for Josephine Dzhugashvili during her upcoming political fundraising dinner. Their job is to prevent anything from happening during the event and ensure Miss Dzhugashvili survives. MMFEC are provided information on the threats that had been received by Miss Dzhugashvili, and determine that the Troll Killer gang is likely behind them. After some deeper investigation, they learn the Troll Killers intend to attack during the event, with the intention of using some form of grenades. The team also investigate Eagle Security (who are providing the main event security), but find nothing suspicious. MMFEC prepare for the evening, Elsie and Ma1nfram3 taking position inside the event, Cromwell posing as a waiter after infiltrating the Nusoya Catering company. Mordecai, and Fang make their way inside through the upstairs entrance to the Seattle Town Hall. Once in position, Fang and Mordecai intercept two individuals also sneaking in from upstairs, while Elsie has an altercation with a guard who had been paid off to let attackers past security. MMFEC take out the upstairs intruders (who have been joined by more), and reveal that they are indeed Troll Killers. Despite dealing with the Troll Killers, as Josephine Dzhugashvili begins her speech a number of flash bangs detonate inside the building. The event is attacked by a number of spirits, and Dzhugashvili falls suddenly unconscious, before being grabbed by a member of her security team and taken outside. MMFEC chase down the individual carrying Dzhugashvili away, who is putting her unconscious in an unmarked car. Despite MMFECs best efforts the attacking team succeeds in kidnapping Miss Dzhugashvili. Later Miss J informs MMFEC, that another more advanced shadowrunning team was sent to rescue Josephine Dzhugashvili. Her captors were Scarlet Fyre, a highly trained and experienced team of shadowrunners in Seattle that are known for their wetwork. In Pursuit of PR ( to ) MMFEC is approached by a Johnson working for EVO, just outside of Seattle in a field (of course it's raining). They are hired to find the location of a Shiawase research clinic in which illicit research is being conducted on metahummans without their full consent. They are tasked with finding evidence of the research being conducted at the facility so it can be used as negative PR against Shiawase, and if possible to free the metahumans from the facility. Initial research reveals that a number of metahumans, mostly elves, have been reported missing around Seattle within the past month. Ma1nfram3's contact Elrondel, reveals that at least one of them had disappeared after going to an augmentation clinic Fast n' Fix. MMFEC sends Ma1nfram3 and Elsie into Fast n' Fix to learn more about the causes of elves disappearing. While there Ma1nfram3 is invited to be a part of a research study, though the clinic won't tell her anything more than she will be provided with free augmentations for her participation. The team agree to have Ma1nfram3 join the study with the hopes of tracking her to the main research location to get the evidence they need from the inside. MMFEC track Ma1nfram3 back to the Red Blossom Clinic. They decide to break into the facility at night, discovering that a portion of it is separated from the public clinic, and suspect this is where Ma1nfram3 is being held. After an initial attempt to be sneaking, the team alerts security to their presence, and fends off the onsite security and medical compliance drones. They manage to get Ma1nfram3 and the other patients out of the building, while Cromwell stays to find additional evidence on the research being conducted. Cromwell finds Dr. Kim (aka Dr. Grumpypants), and takes him as well. HTR arrives, and MMFEC is required to make a quick get away. After the chaos is resolved, MMFEC realize that the patients were there to have free augmentations provided by Shiawase, and a number of them were blind and/or deaf but unable to afford good cyberware. Now that they have left the facility the augmentations have been deactivated. Dr. Kim proposes to MMFEC, that he can get specific data on the research being done, in exchange for ensuring EVO provides the patients with new cyberware. MMFEC go back into the building and sneak Dr. Kim into his office, acquiring the data before having to make a quick exit out the window. EVO takes the data, and offers Dr. Kim employment as well as new cyberware for the patients. Multiple Intelligences ( to ) MMFEC are hired by Mitsuhama to test out their new (and still a little experimental) plane the CCSS Niedt, and then some new technology at their offices in Japan. After a fairly uneventful trip to Japan, Mitsuhama reveal they would also like MMFEC to extract a Shiawase employee Kazuko Yoshida, in order to test the new weapons in the field, of course they are free to decline the job and make their own way back to Seattle. A disgruntled MMFEC takes on the mission. Their initial investigation (involving fake vomit and historical architecture tours) reveals Kazuko Yoshida works in the sanitation and housekeeping department, and lives in Shiawase provided corporate housing. They attempt to unsuccessfully enter Kazuko's apartment during the day at first, before trying a more successful night extraction. Cromwell and Elsie enter the apartment, while Mordecai provides magical support. During their extraction the team discovers that Kazuko is suffering from a case of CFD and is infected with nanites. While the team goes in Fang provides a loud and strange distraction outside the apartment, drawing the attention of the guards and security bargast. Cromwell manages to ensure Kazuko is unconscious by detonating an experimental grenade in his face while he sleeps... The team then take Kazuko Yoshida on a bullet train from Osaka towards the Mitsuhama lab in Kyoto. While on the train the AI inside of Kazuko takes control of the vehicle, provoking other passengers into attacking the group protecting the person infected with CFD. Ma1nfram3 enters the matrix to contend with the AI, and discovers it is a sentient space dragon called Eubank that wishes to be free of its human meat shell. While the others take care of the attackers in meat space, Ma1nfram3 gets the AI to agree to stop trying to kill them with a train if they find a way to get it out of Kazuko. MMFEC contact Miss J and enlist her assistance as a technomancer to extract the AI, in exchange for owing the Draco Foundation a favor. After a successful extraction MMFEC hand over the no longer infected Kazuko to Mitsuhama (though they don't mention that fact). Pip Pip Cheerio ( to ) Miss J contacts Cromwell to inform him she has located his old friend Pip, after he had requested she do some investigating. Pip or Philip Cooper is located in London, and Miss J provides an address where he can be found. Cromwell requests the rest of MMFEC join him in meeting with his old friend, as he is worried about what has happened to him. The group make their way to London, after negotiating their way onto a transport plane. In London, Cromwell discovers that Pip is currently fighting for the Crow gang, in an underground fighting ring. Pip reveals that he is addicted to BTLs, and the Crow's are keeping information on his illicit activities in order to keep him fighting for them, otherwise they will tell the respectable family that he works for about it. Cromwell decides that this information needs to be destroyed and convinces MMFEC in joining him. The team track down the head quarters of the Crows's in the Dockyards area of London. They manage to sneak into the warehouse, getting past a cloud of murderous and sentient crows. Ma1nfram3 is able to destroy the data but also discovers that Pip owes the Crows 500,000 nuyen. Rather than being grateful Pip confronts Cromwell after, telling him that the Crow's picked the children he nannies up after school. He isn't so easily going to get out from under them, he owns them money from a shipment of BTLs that was lost because of a police raid. Pip's only shot of getting free of them is to win in brawl tournament, where his winning will be enough to pay off the debt. He explicitly instructs Cromwell not to interfere. Cromwell of course attends the event, sneaking with Elsie into the VIP area, while the others enjoy the festivities. The fight is close, but with a slight amount of magical assistance, where Cromwell heals Pip (and no one notices it happen), Pip manages to defeat Queen Clobber. Sunset Island and the Underpark ( to ) MMFEC are hired by Horizon to investigate recent technical difficulties they are having at their new theme park Sunset Island, they need the issue resolved before the park opens in one week and they suspect the cause is one shadowrunners are best suited for. Fang is forced to stay behind due to parole violations for leaving the country. MMEC make their way to Sunset Island and begin their investigation, Ma1nfram3 enjoys the Westward Ho ride from the matrix, while Mordecai wanders the astral plane. While Cromwell and Elsie ride the Little Planet ride with a number of eager Corp Scouts. The ride stops suddenly, and those on it are stuck suddenly in VR. Ma1nfram3 makes contact with a technomancer who is controlling the ride, and tries to subdue her while she threatens the lives of her friends. Cromwell and Elsie are nearly sent hurtling towards the ground from 40 meters in the air, and some quick work by Mordecai's spirit of man saves the Corp Scouts from the same fate. The technomancer bricks Ma1nfram3's cyberdeck and retreats from the matrix. MMFEC, now joined by Fang make their way into the underpark to capture the technomancer, as Horizon believes she has taken refuge in the abandoned military facility that the park was built on. MMFEC make their way through a number of dangers and traps, including bombs, giant rats, a heat treatment room, basilisks and drones. Cromwell is trapped partway through on the other side of tunnel collapse, and Giga Sharky is summoned. Eventually the team capture the technomancer, who maintains she wants revenge for the murder of technomancers by Horizon, and turn her over to the corporation. A Trail of Troll Killers ( to ) Miss J contacts MMFEC, she offers to place the on retainer with the Draco Foundation. For their first mission she wants them to investigate who bankrolled the Troll Killer attack on Josephine Dzhugashvili and their political connections. MMFEC begin by interrogating the Troll Killers arrested after the attack on Dzhugashvili. The interrogation goes poorly, with Cromwell attacking one of the Troll Killers and Sharky showing up in a Police Station, though Elsie manages to get the name Leta Robertson, as one of the Troll Killer higher ups and a location where she can be found. Their next step is infiltrating the Troll Killers at the Wolf Bay Tavern in the Laurelhurst area of Seattle. Their initial ambush results in the death of one of the Troll Killer targets and alerting many others to their presence. After fending off the attackers, they salvage the infiltration and send Elsie and Ma1nfram3 in. The two meet Leta and uncover that she had a number of communications and transfer of funds from Elias Himura, the head of the Construction and Inspections department for the Seattle Metroplex. MMFEC discern the location of Elias Himura's home, and plan an infiltration to figure out who he was working with. They mostly successfully break into his home, bypassing the drone and spirit security. They find his office, hidden behind a bookshelf and extract files. The information reveals he was directly appointed by Kenneth Brackhaven to his position, and is also a member of the Humanis Policlub and friends with Karl Brackhaven. Back to School ( to ) MMFEC are hired by Wuxing to investigate attacks on a number of their recent shipments by the Yakuza. They want to know how they have gotten such precise information about the shipments. They suggest investigating an abandoned magical lodge that has shown some recent activity. Elsie is also contacted by Zhi Song, an executive at Wuxing who is worried his daughter is responsible for passing the information on, he wants MMFEC to ensure she is not linked to the attacks and offers them additional payment. Cromwell, Ma1nfram3, Fang and Mordecai make their way to investigate the abandoned magical lodge while Elsie enrolls in University Prep to dig up some information on the daughter. The lodge is definitely not abandoned, and MMFC make their way through the Yakuza, eventually accessing their files which list the attacks that have happened, though they are in a code. At the school Elsie meets Lei Song, the daughter, and her 'they don't use labels' friend Yuki Inoue, the daughter of a major Yakuza leader. As she digs more into the two, including stealing from her locker she receives a threatening message, suggesting they know her true identiy. Passing the information on Lei Song to Wuxing, MMFEC are then hired to defend the next shipment from the Yakuza attack. They work with the crew and the dashing captain Paul Moore, to successfully fend off the large force of Yakuza who try to take the boat. It sure helps that they had a pretty sweet tank they borrowed the Saeder-Krupp to do that. Once the fighting is done, the team notice Cromwell is no longer on board... MMFE to the Rescue ( to ) MMFE interrogate one the the Yakuza they managed not to kill, and he reveals they had a team that was instructed to capture a troll and a young girl, while the others hijacked the boat. They only managed to get the Troll. Elsie receives a comm message from Lei Song, hoping that she is happy about ruining her life and that the Whitetrees will be glad to get their hands on Cromwell again. The team track down Lei and hope that she can be convinced to tell them more details about what will happen to Cromwell. Lei Song is found in the 'VIP' room of the arcade at Northgate mall, with Yuki Inoue and various other surly teenagers. Lei and Elsie have a tense conversation in which Lei agrees to help Elsie for a favor, she got her revenge by making Elsie miserable. Cromwell has been taken by the Yakuza and will be delivered by train to members of the Whitetree family somewhere between Seattle and Boston. MMFE catch up to the train, and perform a daring and at times foolish rescue. Ma1nfram3 taking control of the train so they are able to get Cromwell away. In the process Cromwell 'shoots' Elsie to fake her death and hopefully get the Whitetree family off their trail for a while. 2077 gubernatorial election ( to ) The intertwined threads of this plot MMFEC are confronted with a fallen governor, a colorful reporter, clones and rumors of a new mysterious dragon is summarized in 's Vox Umbra audio supplemental. Saving Fl33t ( to ) Fl33t, the dangerous technomancer MMFEC defeated at Sunset Island months earlier, transfers them money in advance with promises for more in exchange for helping her and two companions escape the Horizon facility where they are held captive and experimented on. MMFEC take on the mission, and not just for the money. Pacific Rim run ( to ) MMFEC accept to plant a chip they are told little about in a facility run by Pacific Rim, the Comcast of Seattle, for The Hand of Dusk. They also secretly agree to share any intelligence they gather during this mission with the Draco Foundation, even though they are no longer officially affiliated with them. The gangs that go bang ( to ) When Elsie doesn't return from her GED session, MMFEC find that their past has caught up with them. A villain whose life they destroyed has brought together two gangs with a grudge in a bid for revenge that hits hard at Fang.See the recaps in 's and 's Shadow News. Lending a hand to the head of The Hand of Dusk ( to ) MMFEC, having said their last goodbyes to the fallen Cromwell, agree to protect an HOD facility in the Redmond Barrens from gang attacks. Little by little they get to understand why several gangs and groups of runners have converged on a nondescript warehouse, in what constitutes the show's stellar ending. Let's leave the last word to Elsie and Ma1nfram3: Elsie: What do we do now? Ma1nfram3: ''Nothing. Nothing for once.''See . Category:Story